Fiber optic cables have been used for some time as a means for transmitting optic signals in the field. These fiber optic cables may be interconnected one to another or to other optical devices by terminating the cable within a connector. The connector accurately aligns the cable, preferably to minimize interconnection transmission losses.
One of the problems which continues to plague the industry of optical fiber signal transmission is the complexity of fiber optic connectors as described above. Such connectors often are fabricated with an undue multiplicity of components or parts. With optical communications, fiber optic cables are interconnected extensively in the field. When a connector is designed with a multiplicity of components, these parts have to be shipped and then assembled by the installer. There is a tendency for the parts to become misplaced or lost, or it simply is difficult to manually manipulate and assemble the connectors in the field.
Another problem in this scenario involves the provision of a simple tool which can be used to facilitate field assembly of the fiber optic cable and terminating the cable within the connector.
This invention is directed to solving these problems by providing an easily assembled fiber optic cable connector, along with a complementary assembly tool.